


Luz is a Bastard When She's Sick

by Junaxy



Category: OwlHouse, TheOwlHouse
Genre: Amity is an anxious mess, F/F, Fluff, Lesbianism, Luz is a worm, Sickfic, WIP, might not finish idk im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junaxy/pseuds/Junaxy
Summary: And then there was Luz, laying decrepit on the couch, with all limbs splayed in separate directions. Ruining this epic, perfect picture of the Owl House. Her head was leaning against an arm-rest, tilted back, with her forearm laying over her sweaty forehead. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her face was tinted a cute red, and most of all, she was groaning unreasonably loud. Like, a humorous level of loud. The sight alone was enough to make Amity giggle.“You look terrible,” Amity smiled, cocking an eyebrow down at her. One of Luz’s eyelids peeled back.“Well, hello to you too,” Luz pouted, rolling over. Amity could only continue giggling.This was going to be a long, but fun, day.(they're friends in this btw<3)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Luz is a Bastard When She's Sick

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks!  
> this was supposed to go on to 7 PM but i got lazy! and its already pretty long so i thought id post it. it ends sort of abruptly so sorry for that!  
> enjoy~

**7:00 AM**  
 _Ring, ring, ring~_  
“Ugh-”  
Nothing like the blaring sound of an alarm clock to wake you up in the morning. As if she didn’t have enough stress in her life.  
Amity begrudgingly sat up in her bed, lifting an arm to rub drowsily at her eyes. The morning sunlight was just beginning to shine rays of pink, orange and yellow through the massive windows on her left, illuminating the dreadfully boring room before her. It lit up the dark redwood dresser, covered with hair bands and stacked with books, to almost a vibrant red. The carpet was shadowed dramatically by the builds of her window.  
 _Ring, ring, ring~_  
It must’ve been early for the sunlight to be this strong, but not so early that it was important. Usually, when she’d get up for school, she’d have to tiptoe through the dark corridors in order not to awake her parents. The sun would only peak out from the lush growth of evergreen trees as she walked to school.  
 _Ring, ring, ring~_  
So, it was definitely a Saturday. The one day she has off. School five days a week, and then she’d head over to the Trainees Coven with Lillith to practice her new fire spells.  
So why in heaven’s name did she set an alarm?  
 _Ring, ring, ring~_  
She yawned, trying to clear her head. The sleepy haze hadn’t left her body yet. Her eyes were unfocused and watery; her bones felt like concrete weighing down her skin; and most of all, she had that weird hangover buzz in her head that she’d always seem to wake up with.  
 _Ring, ring, ring~_  
“Wait a minute,” Amity mumbled to no one in particular. She reached over to her phone and tried to focus her eyes.  
 _Luz (that weird azura girl) is calling you. Accept or Decline?_  
“Dammit!” She cursed under her breath, instinctively reaching up a hand to cover her mouth. “I knew I hadn’t set an alarm today,”  
She feverishly pressed _Accept_ , letting the adrenaline from teenage anxiety spook her awake. It was sort of magical, in a sick, twisted way; how it turned her from a sleep-hungover little girl, into a cool, confident witch.  
“Human,” Amity began, immediately regretting the instinctive harshness of her voice. She winced, glad that Luz wasn’t there to witness it, and adjusted her tone. “ _Why_ are you up so early?”  
It wasn’t the most friendly voice, but it was an improvement. And fortunately, Luz didn’t seem to notice.  
“ _Amityyyyyy_ ,” Luz whined back into the phone, her voice unnaturally deep and sulky. Her speech mannerisms had did a complete 180; going from loud, bright, and cheery Luz to a nasally, slurring, and still loud Luz. Amity could immediately recognize the phlegm-filled-lung click that followed each word she said. “I need a babysitter,”  
“Luz, for the last time, I’m not babysitting your devil dog,” Amity replied crossly, yet a small smile grew across her face. It was the first time she felt she’d genuinely smiled over the past day. “Also, did you get hit with some sort of gender swap spell? Your voice, well, it’s guttural, to say the least,”  
Luz replied with a defensive sniff. “You know I don’t know what that means.” Which earned a light chuckle from Amity. Oh, how she admired her lofty, light-hearted denseness.  
“Also, no, _I_ need a babysitter,” Luz continued on. “I meaning me- not King. You’re a star student, you should know this,”  
Amity gawked back into the phone. “Pardon me for not assuming you’d need a babysitter! And nevertheless from someone younger than you,” She smirked and cocked her head to the side. How she imitated Luz’s physical expressiveness, even when she wasn’t present, was curious. “Why do you need one anyhow?”  
Luz replied with the most obnoxious, theatrical bout of coughs in history. It shook her phone, it shook her room, it maybe even shook the entirety of the Boiling Isles. Enough to make Gus shed a tear. “I’m sick and ill and dying, Amity! You can’t make fun of me. I’m on my deathbed.”  
“Pfft,” Amity retorted. “So no gender swap spell? Pity,”  
“I know you were hoping to see hot man Luz,” Amity could practically feel Luz grinning ear-to-ear in that delightfully confident way into the phone. “But no. Tragically.”  
Amity inhaled sharply through her teeth, wishing her trademark blush would retreat from her face. Why did it have to be so prominent against her pastiness?  
 _I mean, logically, Luz would be a handsome boy. Obviously. It’s just science! It’s so easy to imagine her walking onto the sparring field, nothing but sword in hand, ready to take on any threat ahead- wait, I mean him! Him! Not her, haha, definitely, no homosexual thoughts here._  
“Indeed, yes,” Amity breathed, trying to regain her composure.  
They sat still for a moment before Luz broke the silence. “So, you’ll come over?”  
“Tch,” Amity snarked good-naturedly. “You’re lucky It’s my free day. I’ll be over in an hour,”  
Normally, Luz would’ve responded by jumping up and down, inevitably dropping her phone, realizing she dropped it, frantically grabbing it and squealing unintelligible words of thanks. But in her snotty, gross state, she just sighed happily and said, “Thanks, Am.”  
And somehow that meant a million times more to Amity.

 **8 AM:**  
Out of all the ways her day could’ve turned out, this was the least expected. Which, in itself, was a bit sad, that the most exciting day she could imagine is a day caring for sick Luz.  
But, in her defense, what else would she be doing? She wasn’t like Luz- she didn’t have that passionate, live it all attitude. She didn’t have that extroverted, charming aura that just made everyone love her. She didn’t have that, well, excitement, for lack of a better word.  
Amity had been training quite literally for her whole life. Every waking moment was either spent training or considered wasted. School was the most obvious example: she spent every minute in Hexside sparring, studying or completing schoolwork. On weekends she’d get some one-on-one tutoring from Lillith, or get some extra credit for that witch college application. Even when she was out hanging with Basha and her group of bumbling underdogs, which was essentially just for social reasons, she’d be privately reciting the names of demons, spells, and species in her head for the next pop quiz. And sure, maybe it had turned her life into a fourteen-year, anxiety-induced mental breakdown, but at least she had a promising future! A coven leader, all she had ever hoped to be…  
But the future wasn’t here yet, and she was stuck in the now. The present. How awful. The present where she pushed everyone good from her life, where no one calls unless they need something, where she is utterly alone. Thinking about it made her insides feel cold, and helpless.  
 _Except for Luz, of course,_ Amity remembered as her pointy shoes made contact with the rock path in front of her. The shadows of the ever so rumored Owl House loomed above her. _The one person who decided to stay._  
As she raised her fist to knock on the wooden door above her, the coldness in her stomach morphed to warmness, and then overwhelming anxiety.  
 _Oh God. Should I even be here? What if she made a mistake? How would she mistake calling someone, Amity, she heard your voice! Don’t be stupid! But, should I even be here? I could be using this valuable time to perfect my abominations. As father says, “time's arrow neither stands still nor reverses. It merely marches forward-”_  
“Hoot hoot!”  
“Ah!” Amity jumped back, subconsciously falling into a protective stance. Her shoulders peaked from her back, and her fists were held closed, protectively hiding her nose and eyes. “What are you!?”  
From what _appeared_ to be a very casual, normal door, had just grown a face. A face made of wood, with a beak and sunken, hollow eyes, to be accurate. The curvatures of the owl’s beak squeaked from rust whenever he spoke in what might be the most obnoxious voice in existence. That wasn’t even the worst part, though- it was probably the rough patches of fur poorly attached to his unnatural, worm-like body. All standing before her, like a snake ready to strike.  
“That's no way to treat a house, hoot hoot,” The house spoke again, confirming she had completely lost it. Maybe the stress was getting to her.  
“Hooty, get out of the way, you timber tantrum!” Amity could tell it was Eda yelling. Not only was her voice so memorable from all the bounty statements, but it also had a certain quirkiness to it. A very outspoken, ruggish pride was the only way Amity could fathom it. Luz described it as, “Southern, but only if you squint,” which made absolutely no sense at all. But whatever.  
Amity came two seconds away from dying that morning. She barely had any time to leap out of the way and land knees-first on the ground, hands covering her ponytail. Eda slammed the door open, rat-dog underneath her left arm, and staff held firmly in right. She didn’t even acknowledge Amity’s existence. All she did was unintelligibly mumble some sort of name, threw her staff in the air, and landed on it with such grace it made it hard to believe she had gray hairs.  
 _Maybe that validates this morning being the most exciting morning of my life_ , Amity thought, gasping through her sudden panic. _Is that a daily occurrence? No wonder Luz is so brave!_  
“Amity..,” Luz groaned. Her voice sounded comically helpless. _Maybe brave isn’t the right word._ “Is that you, or just a goblin with a weird hat?”  
All of Amity’s panic vanished away with that stupid comment, and she erupted in laughter. “Do you mean my shoes, human?”  
“Hey! Remember what I said! I am _dying_ ,” Luz croaked. Amity sat up and wiped the shamefully-admitted tears of fear from her eyes.  
“Alright, alright,” Amity rose to her feet and stepped into the Owl House. “Just wait for me to tell your final words to-”  
{{{blahblahblah epic description of living room im sorry lmao}}}  
“ _Woah_.”  
And then there was Luz, laying decrepit on the couch, with all limbs splayed in separate directions. Ruining this epic, perfect picture of the Owl House. Her head was leaning against an arm-rest, tilted back, with her forearm laying over her sweaty forehead. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her face was tinted a cute red, and most of all, she was groaning unreasonably loud. Like, a humorous level of loud. The sight alone was enough to make Amity giggle.  
“You look terrible,” Amity smiled, cocking an eyebrow down at her. One of Luz’s eyelids peeled back.  
“Well, hello to you too,” Luz pouted, rolling over. Amity could only continue giggling.  
This was going to be a long, but fun, day.

 **9 AM:**  
“I don’t wanna eat!”  
Amity face-palmed for what must’ve been the hundredth time in the past hour. Her face was starting to hurt.  
“Do you think it matters if you want to eat or not?” Amity scolded, placing the bowl of soup on her lap once more. “You’re going to eat, and that’s final!”  
Amity had learned two things that morning.  
Symptoms of illness for humans and witches were surprisingly similar.  
Luz is a _bastard_ when she’s sick.  
Amity has been “sick” before, she supposed. But not this kind of sickness. Once, when she was seven, Ed and Em were playing a “harmless little game” that ended with her getting hit with a spell-gone-wrong. It was so long ago she couldn’t recall what the spell was originally meant to be (knowing Ed and Em, probably something awful,) but she could remember feeling terribly fatigued, sweaty, and hot over the next couple of days. She also had vague, cloudy memories of being concerned over missing school, and Ed and Em apologizing profusely by the foot of her bed. And soup. Lots and lots of soup.  
After the spell wore off, that was it. She hadn’t been sick since.  
But, you learn something new every day. And supposedly, humans did experience the same feelings of fatigue, fever, and scratchy throats. Yet, this didn’t come from a spell, or a potion, or even anything magical at all. It came simply from _existing_.  
The concept was unbelievable to her, but Luz shrugged it off. She’d been getting sick since “forever” in her words.  
Which was maybe why she was being such a little _worm_ about it.  
“But my stomach hurts!” Luz complained, pulling the blanket up to her chin. “And the soup is too hot,”  
Amity’s eye twitched. Her voice became more high-pitched with anger. “How is the soup too hot! It’s soup! That’s what it’s supposed to be!”  
Luz whined once more, hiding underneath her blanket. She sounded like a frustrated puppy. Too bad Amity isn’t a dog person.  
She grabbed the firm stitchings edged on the blanket and yanked it back, holding it up in the air teasingly. Luz yelped, curling up her legs and rearing her arms in shock, almost as if she was trying to protect the tank top glued to her body with sweat.  
“Amity!”  
“Eat your soup, you weirdo!”  
“Give me my blanket back! I’m sweaty!”  
“I know!” A sinister smile spread over Amity’s face. She cockily wiggled the blanket in the air. “Eat your soup, and I’ll relinquish the blanket,”  
Luz pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her shoulders. She puffed out her bottom lip. “Fine...”  
“Tch. That’s what I thought- HEY!”  
Luz gathered every bit of strength in her poor, weak human body, and had used it to prop herself up with her right arm. And with her left, she was frantically reaching out to the blanket like her life depended on it. She was a second away from yanking it back before Amity threw it to the carpet behind her.  
“No!” Luz cried out, reaching out dramatically. “Blankie!”  
Amity cackled as Luz sat back, huffing at her. “You’re the worst!”  
“Mhm. Now,” She picked up the soup gingerly with her fingers, letting the warmth radiate into her hands for a moment. She handed it to Luz. “Drink up.”  
Luz took the bowl, scowling at Amity. She pressed it to her lips and mumbled through sippings. “Hmph. I’m Amity, and I cheat at life, and I make Luz drink the soup that is... _really good_! Woah, you made this?”  
The sudden change in attitude left Amity shocked. She could feel a rosy tint graze over her pointy ears. Shyly, she brushed a strand of teal-dyed hair out of her face. “It’s not a big deal, really,”  
“Not a big deal!” Luz expressively tilted up the bowl, making less than lady-like slurping noises. “This is gourmet, Amity!”  
Amity smiled as Luz’s head disappeared into the bowl. She didn’t look cute. She didn’t look perfect. In fact, with her hair slick with sweat and tongue licking the sides of a bowl aggressively, she looked gross. But for some reason, it felt cute to Amity. She got the weird, rose-blooming, light-glowing feeling in her stomach. The feeling was so strong she unconsciously picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Luz’s shoulders. It was only when her pale hand contrasted her dark skin that she came back to reality and wiped the doting smile off her face. Luz didn’t seem to notice, and if she did she didn’t care. Hopefully she never notices.


End file.
